Newfound Feelings
by Silvia the Quilava
Summary: After a surprise visit from Servine, Dewott starts to wonder if he is falling in love with his old friend. DewottxServine, please read the author's note before reading! Rated M for later lemons.


**Silvia: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story. ^w^**

**This is a fanfic about Poképark Wii: Wonders Beyond, a.k.a. one of the most adorable Pokemon games of all time. X3**

**Basically, this is a post-game fanfic, and my own version of the future of Pikachu and his pals. And of course, a SnivyxOshawott fic (in this case, ServinexDewott). XD**

**There will be smut later on, but the begining will be mostly plot and such. Sorry if it gets boring. ^^;**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

If Dewott wanted to be honest, he would have to say that the Poképark was more interesting when it was in danger.

He wasn't saying that in a way like he wanted the Poképark to get attacked or something. No, no, he was actually very happy that everyone was happy and safe. As a defender of the Pokémon (and one of the heroes of the Pok_é_park), he wanted nothing more for everyone to be happy. Mostly… he missed being able to travel with his friends: Raichu, Pignite, and Servine. It had been a few years after the issues with Darkrai had been resolved, and he and his friends had evolved, mostly from all of the work they had to do afterward. Dewott's work being having to do missions for Samurott, most of the time.

It was a warm day in Seasong Beach, like usual, and the sun was high in the sky. The bone-white sand was almost blinding in the sunshine, and the ocean was clear and blue. A wide variety of Pokémon raced around the beach, playing and swimming happily in the afternoon sun.

In the shade of a wide palm tree sat Dewott; a bipedal blue otter Pokémon with one shell on each hind leg, which had darker fur than the rest of his body. He leaned against the tree with his hands behind his head, cushioning himself against the rough tree bark. Both of his eyes were closed as if he was sleeping, but his senses were sharp as nails. After having to do so many missions, Dewott was happy to finally have a chance to rest, and he wasn't going to waste it.

For a moment, his thoughts drifted to his friends. Since they saved the Poképark, every one of them had found some sort of work to do. Servine was confined to the Arbor Area by her mother, Serperior, and was now learning to be a prim and proper queen. Pignite was always training and fighting for the Colesseum, but stayed in the Crag Area. Raichu had started to take a rescuing role throughout the Poképark, always helping other Pokémon. He stayed in the Tech Area, taking a liking to the machines and trains that frequented the area.

"I wonder what they're doing right now…" Dewott murmured, opening his eyes a bit to watch the other Pokémon play. "Do they ever think about me too?"

Right as Dewott was about to drift to sleep, a sudden movement at the top of the cliff caught his attention. He opened his eyes wide, trying to see what it was. Back when he was younger, he would have stopped any uncommon Pokémon to question their motives, a memory which now made him chuckle. Now, Pokémon coming in from Cove Town was hardly a surprise.

It was when he recognized the Pokémon that his eyes grew wide with surprise. There was no mistaking the leaf-green scales, small arms and legs and long, slender body. "Servine…?" He said to himself, feeling pleasantly surprised. "Servine!"

Dewott jumped to his feet, rushing over to his old friend. As he got closer, he noticed that Servine's expression was mix between anger and just looking plain lost, and she was holding one of her leafy hands to her face, as if to hide something. Dewott's happiness faded to be replaced with deep concern. _Servine would never look that sad…_

Servine didn't even seem to notice Dewott's approach, only looking up at him when he was almost upon her. "Servine!" He greeted, stopping in front of her.

Servine looked up at him, her pale orange eyes lighting up for a moment. "Hey, Dew." She mumbled, looking at the ground.

Dewott knew there was something wrong, but he wasn't sure how to ask _what_ exactly, so instead he gestured with his arm toward the shady place where he had been resting a moment before. "Come on. We can go sit over there." He told her.

She nodded slightly, and they both walked quickly over to the grassy shade. After settling down in his former resting spot under the palm tree, Servine sat back against a boulder close by. After a few moments of uneasy silence, Dewott cleared his throat. "So… um… What're you doing in the Cove Area? I thought that Serperior…"

"Trapped me in that boring Verdant Court against my will?" Servine finished drily. "Yeah, she did."

"Then how did you manage to leave?"

Servine didn't answer the question, instead deciding to gaze at the ocean quite a distance away. After another long moment of silence, she asked a question that caught Dewott completely off guard. "Do you think I'm… rude?"

Dewott glanced at Servine in barely concealed surprise. But Servine still looked to the blue-green waves before them, face completely expressionless. She was being completely honest with her question, and that was what made Dewott unable to do anything but stare at her like she had grown a second head. If he was going to be completely truthful… Servine could be rude sometimes. But being her friend, he didn't think that her rudeness was annoying; it was just part of her personality, like Pignite's hotheadedness, and his own sense of justice. So Dewott opted to answer her question with another. "What brought this up?" He asked, frowning in concern.

Servine let out a short sigh, closing her eyes for a moment. "It's… It's a long story." She said, rubbing at her face with her hand.

"Too long to tell me?"

"…"

"I'm all ears, if you're willing to tell me."

Sevine chuckled a bit. "You aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you, huh?"

Dewott grinned. "Nope."

"Alright, fine." She sighed. "I'll tell you."

She fell quiet again for a few moments, and for a moment, Dewott thought that maybe she wasn't going to tell him. But then she took a deep breath, as if suppressing anger at something. "Okay, well, since we're growing older now, Serperior has been getting stricter on me. I know that she loves me, and she wants me to be a good queen, but she's been so… uncaring about my feelings as of late." Servine said, sounding agitated. "She decided that… as queen, I should have a king, so she's been inviting princes from far away places to meet me."

Dewott felt a slight stab of anger. Why would Serperior try to arrange a marriage for her daughter, when she could just let Servine decide? It hardly seemed fair when Serperior was now in a happy relationship with Bisharp, the captain of her guard. Dewott was so deep in thought about it that when Servine continued, he snapped suddenly back into attention, swiveling his head back to her.

"Well, after a few failed attempts to marry me off, she invited one of the snobbiest, most horrible princes so far: Bayleef." Servine growled the name with so much menace; Dewott thought that she looked like she wanted to tear said Pokémon apart, no questions asked.

"Well… I got into a fight with Bayleef, and…" With a sigh, Servine moved her hand from her cheek, revealing a long red welt across the side of her face. Dewott let out a gasp of shock, staring at the mark with wide eyes. "He smacked me with one of his vines, and he called me 'the rudest, most improper princess he's ever met in his life'."

Servine's face suddenly changed into a very painful expression, and she looked at the grass between her feet. "Of course, I wasn't going to _stay_ there. Not with that horrible excuse for a Pokémon. So I left. Serperior didn't even try to stop me." Her voice was surprisingly quiet, carefully veiled from showing any emotion.

Dewott stared at her in dismay, which slowly began to morph into extreme anger. As Servine's friend, part of him wanted to comfort her as best as he could, and to try to make her smile again. But another part of him was screaming in outrage, and wanted to give Bayleef the beating he deserved. The rage he felt surprised him. He raised a hand and clenched it into a fist, which trembled and closed tighter. He could never remember a time he felt so angry.

"Have you told Raichu or Pignite about this?" He asked, wanting to know if his friends felt the same.

But the grass snake shook her head. "No. Raichu and Pignite wouldn't understand. They're both too dense to get it, 'ya know?"

Dewott had to admit that she had a point. Raichu had always been kind of oblivious, and Pignite? He wasn't exactly the brightest Pokémon that he knew. But still, Dewott was kind of surprised that he was the only one she had told, out of all of their friends. _She must trust me more that I thought she did…_ He realized.

There was only one thing he could do.

"Hey, Servine?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to pay this Bayleef a visit."


End file.
